Super Mario: Tale of the Star Guardians/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Super Mario: Tale of the Star Guardians. Walkthrough Intro Cutscene When you first start your file, you'll see a short introduction cutscene. Mario and Peach are having cake at the castle, other people at the castle are having fun, and the kingdom is at peace. Of course, Bowser has to swoop in and kidnap Peach. No one could have seen this coming! Luckily, the entire game isn't just heading to Bowser's Castle, since Mario just walks there. I wish the main series games were that convenient! Bowser's Castle You'll be dropped off in Bowser's Castle, and the area is pretty simple. The only enemies are Goombas, which, as we all know, are the most difficult foes of all time. You don't even need to pull of Action Commands to beat them, since you're not supposed to know about them yet. Just move right, avoiding or battling the Goombas (though some appear right outside Bowser's throne room that you have to fight), and you'll eventually reach Bowser. Tutorial boss fight time! Boss: Bowser Well, as mentioned earlier, this is kind of a tutorial boss. At this point, Peach will teach you about Action Commands. To briefly summarize, every attack (normal and special) has an Action Command to increase the damage. They vary widely, but the one thing they have in common is that they all use the A Button. For Mario's unarmed attack and pretty much every normal attack in the game, press A when the attack connects. You'll either pull off a second attack or deal more damage with the first attack. Bowser only has one attack with his claws, so just keep whaling on him until he's down. Bowser's Castle (Continued) Once you beat Bowser, he'll fall over and you can rescue Peach. Roll credits? Okay, not really, because a weird figure will fly down through the ceiling. He'll introduce himself as Merloc, soon-to-be ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. As one would expect, Mario will try to defend the kingdom, but Merloc will blast him with a bolt of lightning! Mario will fly out of the castle to Outlook Hill, so good luck fighting Merloc. Outlook Hill Welcome to Outlook Hill, an area we'll only have to come back to once in the entire game at the very end! You can check out the view of Bowser's Castle, but the bridge is out, so you can't go there. Just move out to end up somewhere actually related to the plot at this point. Mario's House Awfully convenient that the way to Bowser's Castle is right next to Mario's house, huh? Anyway, Toad will show up and ask Mario why he went flying in from the sky. Through some hilarious pantomime in the style of Mario RPG, Mario will explain what happened, and Toad will tell him he should head for Toad Town to gather any more information. The way from Mario's House to Toad Town is Mushroom Way, so if you want to advance the story, just head there. However, there are a couple of noticeable things. First of all, see the shiny rainbow block with the S on it? As Toad explains if you hit it, that's a Save Block, and it lets you save your game. You can also pause the game and select "Save" to save, but that's mostly a feature for convenience, since Save Blocks are usually placed in areas where you'd want to save. Secondly, if you enter Mario's House, you can meet and talk to Luigi, who's taking care of the house. If you try to leave, however, a Koopa Troopa will run into you. You can then get a tutorial on Special Attacks and items, but both are pretty simple, so if you want a tutorial, just ask Toad. Anyway, once you beat the Koopa Troopa (or it runs off, if you rejected Toad's Special Attack tutorial), you can move out to Mushroom Way! Mushroom Way Throwbacks to Mario RPG aside, Mushroom Way's blue skies and cheery music sets the tone for the grand adventure you have ahead!